Seeing Double
by DestoAliDante
Summary: It was a normal day when the long awaited sequel to FIFJR arrived. Little did the arcade know about the virus kept within. Her powers, her strength, her knowledge. It could have been the end of them all. Too bad she was more of a threat to herself! Join Ri4 as she uncovers the shocking secrets of the arcade in this three part sequel!


It was a quiet day for Litwak's Arcade. It being 2:00, the manager, Samuel Litwak, had thought much more children would be there. Alas, only seven people were there, hardly making the quota set every day. But today, maybe it was best that there weren't many people. After all, he did intend to close up shop early. Mr. Litwak looked at his watch impatiently and walked across the violet carpet. He took a left at the soda machine into the hall his office was in. He opened the door and plopped himself into a crimson chair. Reaching for a small microphone, he tapped it and began his 'speech'. "The arcade will now be shutting down for the day. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, but we will be open tomorrow. With a new game, none the less. Please promptly finish your games and exit the building. Again, we will be shutting down for the day." Litwak peaked out the glass window of the office to see the children in utter dismay. He hated to shut down early, and in doing so, sounding like a bossy, strict adult, but it was necessary. And necessities over-ruled what others thought of him. Mr. Litwak set down the microphone and exited the office. The last of the gamers was just about to leave. She looked at Mr. Litwak and smiled. "What's the new game?" She beamed at him and cocked her head curiously. Mr. Litwak smiled and ruffled her hair. "You'll just have to wait and see." The girl frowned. "But, I did hear that it's something related to a certain repair man and wrecker." The girl's face lit up. "Wow! Really?" "Yep. Now you better run along. It should be here any minute." "Okay! Bye Mr. Litwak!" And with that, she ran off to catch up with her freinds. Mr. Litwak smiled and waved back. It was children like her that made his carrer so...interesting. Not many children were into video games for the history now. Most of them were too involved in their cyber-worlds and war games to take the time to admire true pieces of art like Pac-Man of Centipede. Or even the king of video games. Fix-It Felix Jr. But as long as kids like her existed, there was indeed hope for the world of games.

Mr. Litwak peered off into the distance. He watched as a rusty red and white truck rolled into his parking lot. Clasping his hands together, he let out a faint chuckle and started towards the arriving car. "Ah yes! It's finally here!" The truck came to a halt. On the sides was 'TobiKomi Select'. But one could hardly see the fading crimson letters over the neon graffiti and rust that had accumulated over the year. After a few seconds of feeling strangely sympathetic for the truck, Mr. Litwak returned his mind to the event at hand. Finally, after years of scouring the internet, he had gotten ahold of the rare sequel to Fix-It Felix Jr. As well as being no where near as succesful as the first, it was recalled in 1992 because of a strange virus known as Ri4. This virus allowed the bad guy, Wreck-It Ralph, to be a playable story-mode character as well as his original sprite to be replaced with a small girl. As if that wasn't strange enough, she was nearly impossible to beat. Fortunately, she could only be battled if the player imput a series of codes. But still, the virus was lethal to the hardware. Mr. Litwak had ultimately loved the game, virus and all. All that remained were clean versions without her. But today, he received the one machine with the virus. Having hollowed out a space next to the original, Mr. Litwak was almost to the point of plugging the system in himself. A rather pudgy man in a blue uniform stepped out from the from cab. He had messy, brown hair and a baseball cap that said 'Tigers start fires' on it. He stuck out a warm hand and smiled. "Mr. Litwak?" "Yes sir!" "I presume you ordered the Fix-It Felix Jr.: Seeing Double?" "Yep." "Mighty strange. Never thought I'd live to see a man so eager to receive a game with a virus. Let alone a game about what? A tiny repair man fighting god knows what?" "Well, now you have."

Fix-It Felix Jr.:Seeing Double was a platformer/fighting game released in 1992. With even better graphics as well as a more in depth plot and bonus characters, it would seem to be the perfect game. Sadly, with home consoles dominating the market and it's release on the TobiKomi Amazing System, or the TKAS, the arcade edition wasn't the chart-topper that the company had hoped for. They quickly recalled the machines, offering anyone who had them 500$, and tried to make it look like the console never existed. Fortunately, there were many gamers who did not wish to cash in what may have been video game history. They kept the consoles, despite the various offers of money or stock. The game consisted of five fighters, and two story-mode characters. The five fighters being other classic TobiKomi legends, such as Knots the Dog and Deditsu as well as Kim, a newly created character. The platform was about either Kim or Felix, depending on which the player selected, making their way through a construction site to stop Ralph from destroying what was now a flourishing city. Kim was a gender-bent Felix who was created by a nine-year old as part of a contest. She wasn't very successful under her current name and went on to be what most would refer to as 'Kitchen Kim'.

Breaking out of his historic trance, Mr. Litwak walked around back to see the machine. "How long until you can get her in?" "Thursda-" "I need it in today." "What?" "I have children coming in to see that machine tomorrow. I need it done today." The man growled, and checked his clip-board. "I guess we can plug it in today." He muttered. "Bring 'er out front, boys!" Two other men lifted the heavy crate and placed it on a dolly. They wheeled it into the arcade and quickly began to tear apart the wooden boards. Crack! Wooden planks and chips flew everywhere as they pried it apart. Mr. Litwak flinched and turned his back to them. He had more pressing matters to deal with, one of which being finding his blue pen. After a long and tedious search, he found it and signed the papers, claiming his authority over the game. Mr. Litwak handed over the clip-board and paid the men. "Thank you sir. Have a nice day." And with that, they cleaned up and left.

Meanwhile, things were just beginning to tick in the machine. The engine whirred as the screen started up. Images of the brawlers and the story-mode gameplay flashed across the screen. It was alive. Though things tended to get alot more lively on the inside. Inside the machine, an extremely hyperactive girl let out a yawn and stretched. She had short brown hair, freckles, and pair of emerald eyes. Her clothes looked like they belonged in a futuristic-hover board game. She placed her goggles over her eyes and let out a demented giggle. "Cool. A new arcade! Been years since I was allowed to run around like this. I wonder what's changed?" She smiled and pulled out a red scooter. "Ri4, away!" Ri4 sped off, leaving the coding behind. The screen glitched for a while before returning to it's normal state. "New character!" Stated the narrator of the game in a bold and deafening voice. "This is one virus who ain't goin' no where!"

Ri4 made her way out of the game and towards Game Central Station. She immediately noticed that there were even more people than she remembered. Heavily armed characters walked about, followed creatures of pure terror. Ri4's face went pale for a little while and she quickly began to back away. She bumped into someone. Ri4 looked up to see a monster three times taller than her. Ri4 let out a small scream and ran off. What had happened while she was gone? All she remembered was cutesy little characters like Q*Bert. These monsters were extremely upsetting. especially for a ten year-old. Ri4 hopped on her scooter and made off in an opposite direction. This was so much different to what she was used to. Ri4 skidded to a halt and took a deep breath. "Okay Ri4, they're just scary on the outside. They have no intention of harming you. They-They don't want to hurt you." Ri4 tried to reassure herself. But with horrible scarred faces, or menacing weapons, everyone seemed darker and scarier. There were still plenty of people she knew. Surely they wouldn't let anything hurt her? That's when she remembered something. She was a virus. Even glitches were held to higher standards, and they were never supposed to exist. No, viruses were bad. No one liked them. Since the beginning of video games, all they saw viruses for was a bunch of nuisances. Ri4 stood up and brushed herself off. That's why she was here. To avenge the ones before her who they so coldly shunned. Ri4 would not stop until every game in the arcade felt her wrath. Starting with the game that started the trouble in the first place...

"Argh! Where is she?" A tall girl in a blue hoody ran out from FIFJR B, obviously in distress. She had black and white stripped stockings and black boots. It was Kim. Her pale blue eyes quickly scanned the large station. "God! I told her not to-hey! You!" She ran up to the Serge Protector and tapped his semi-transparent shoulder. "Hey, can you see if there are any viruses around here?" The man looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Do I look like a-" "Just do it!" The man checked his clip-board and sighed. "There is a virus in Sugar Rush." "Sugar what?" "Sugar Rush. Go straight, and take a left on the third train." "Thanks!" She ran off, leaving the Serge Protector behind. "How did I not know?! She is already obsessed with crashing the game!" Kim growled. Ri4 had always been out to destroy Sugar Rush. Ever since it's release, she had wanted to destroy that game. Kim never knew exactly why, but she did know that she went there one day, and came back different. Violent, aggressive, and had obtained a strange glitch. She had just arrived at the tunnel to see Ri4 glitch away. "Crud buckets!" Kim got in the train and moved along. There was never cctually way of telling what she would do, but it couldn't be good.

Kim arrived in Sugar Rush and sighed. No damage so far. She looked around desperately for any signs of the trouble maker. Not seeing anything, she turned around. Maybe she had given up on this whole endeavour? That's when several screams of terror erupted from the racing tracks. "I knew it! I knew it!" Kim said, half crazily. "She'd still have a grudge against this place!" Kim spat on the ground and ran towards the screaming. As she ran, she only hoped that Ri4 hadn't hurt anyone. For such a small girl, she knew an awful lot of ways to torture people. And hurt them. And possibly kill them. Kim quickened her pace and thudded on. Her boots tumped on the hard pink taffy ground. She made her way through the candy forest until she got to the starting line. Peices of broken go-karts littered the ground. Citizens were running around in panic. One lolli-pop girl was chasing after her head. "Great!" Kim ran through the wreckage until she saw Ri4. "Ri4! Get your butt over here!" Kim glitched for a second, before returning to a solid state. Ri4 looked up from the kart she was destroying and frowned. She slung her sledge-hammer over her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "You're not my mom." "But I am responsible for you!" Ri4 tucked the sledge-hammer in her sleeve and bent down. "Stuff it, old lady!" Ri4 threw something at Kim and laughed as it hit her head. "Ri4!" "Yes your highness?" Ri4 giggled and walked over. "You are going to repair everything that you've destroyed. Everything. And then you're gonna-" Kim didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Ri4 gave her a thorough kick in the shin. "Take that, old lady!" "I'm not that old! I'm only twenty!" "Yeah. Old." Kim frowned. "Clean it up." "Make me!" Ri4 got on her scooter and started off. That is, until she tripped on a rock and fell face-down. "Ow!" Ri4 rubbed her face and looked at the ground. "Dumb rock!" Ri4 grabbed the rock and chucked it at Kim. Barely missing the projectile, Kim grabbed Ri4 by the arm. Suddenly, a small girl stopped them. "Hey you! What the heck, man?" Kim pushed Ri4 in front of her and smiled woodenly. "Ri4 is very sorry for what she's done, isn't she?" Ri4 muttered something and stepped on Kim's toe. "Shut up." "Yep! Very sorry!" Kim seethed through her teeth.

"I'm not sorry." The girl folded her arms. "Well someone's gotta clean this up." "And who are you to tell me what to do, short-stuff?" "Short-stuff? I'm only a few inches shorter than you!" "Well, I'm a year older. So yeah, you're short!" "Okay, that's it!" Kim pulled Ri4 aside. "Anyway, I'm the president of this game." "Well good for you. But I frankly, do not give a hoot!" Ri4 spat at the ground. "There is no way in heck I'm cleaning this up!" "Why not?" "Because, I don't gotta." "Ri4, you have five seconds to get started, or I'm getting Pac-Man!" Ri4's face grew pale yet again, and she smiled meekly. "Well gee! Look at the time! I really gotta go. Bye!" Ri4 un-folded her scooter and drove off. "What's her problem?" "Excuse me?" "You know, why'd she start going all crazy? We never did anything to her." "I honestly would like to know myself. But you better keep your guard up. this isn't the only time she'll try to shut you down." "Wait, what?" "She for some reason holds a grudge against here. I don't know why." "Well this is just great! How am I supposed to keep her out?!" "Think happy thoughts. And then get some anti-virus software." Kim folded her arms and nodded. "Well, I gotta chase'er down. Again, sorry for the mess." "Yeah, no problem. I'll um, I'll just get this done real quick." "Sorry!" Kim waved and ran off.

Ri4 hid behind a bench in Game Central Station and frowned. She was so close. If only he'd been there. Then she would've had her revenge. Ri4 looked up at the sky and gave an exhausted sigh. Why was she born into this shell? Why couldn't she have been someone different? She used to have a charmed life. A family, freinds, and the trust of everyone. But then her life crumbled. It was as if the floor disappeared from underneath her. Ri4 shook her head and stood up. She put on her goggles and smirked. These were problems...for a different time. Right now, her main priority was to get away from the impending doom headed in her direction. "Ri4!" "That's my cue!"

That night, Vanellope Von Schweets, the president of Sugar Rush, was conversing with her friend. The freind being none other than Wreck-It Ralph. Vanellope looked up at him and gave a small chortle. Ralph looked at her with a confused face. "What?" "Oh nothing. You just have something on your back." "Wait what-" Ralph reached behind him and pulled a paper off his back. "You little-!" "W-What are you looking at me for! I-It wasn't me!" Vanellope fell down laughing. Ralph frowned and crumpled up the paper. "Not funny." "Aww common! You gotta admit! It was hillarious!" "A crudely drawn picture of me is not what I consider hilarious." "Whatever!" Ralph looked at Vanellope and noticed she had a bruise on her cheek. "Woah, what happened?" "Some nut-job came into Sugar Rush and destroyed everything." Ralph's eyes widened and he stopped walking. Vanellope looked behind her and ran back to her friend. "What?" "Someone just...came into your game and destroyed it?" "Did a good job too. Dare I say, better than you. Trashed the starting line, a few karts, and even managed to break the stands. Looked like she was having fun." "Who?" Ralph began to feel a bit aggrivated. It was one thing for him to accidentally break something or wreck a few trees when he was mad. But for someone to go in there and deliberately ruin everything for enjoyment. "Um, some girl, couldn't quite place her name." Vanellope shrugged. "Something with a number. Ri4, I think." "How'd you know it had a number in it?" "Everytime she said it, she'd glitch. And that usually means there's a number." "Ri4-" Ralph glitched for a while and shivered. "See?" "Why didn't you glitch?" Vanellope looked at Ralph with a dull expression. "I am one! Gah-Doy!" "Oh yeah." "An' there was this older one. The one who was glitching. She looked sorta familiar." "So there were two people?" "Yeah. Ri4 was the one who destroyed everything, never caught the other one's name." The two walked on for a while. Each in silence. "So, what's it mean when you have a number at the end of your name anyway?" Vanellope asked. "Well, from what I've heard it usually means..." Ralph paused for a second to think. "...a virus!" "Virus?" "Well they're...these things...that, um...they're bad!" "On a scale of one to ten, how bad?" "Cy-bug bad." "Ohh..." Vanellope fiddled around with her fingers before thinking up another question. "What do they do?" "They're usually out to destroy games. Some are harmless enough, but others can topple games within seconds." "We gotta find this thing!" Vanellope shouted. "No." "Why not?" "First of all, we've had more than enough death defying adventures this year. And the Serge Guard will probably exterminate her." "What if they don't?" "I don't know! I'll go out and kill it myself. But there is no way you're coming along." Vanellope folded her arms and looked at Ralph. "What if...the virus comes back again?" "Then-" "For me." "Fine!" Ralph exclaimed, throwing his massive hands in the air. "But you leave any fighting to me." "Sure. Whatever."

And so, the search for the virus began. Vanellope ran (or glitched) about, describing to Ralph what she looked like. "-and she's about a foot taller than me." "Okay, and you said that she's got a rgurdge against your game, right?" "Yeah." "Well, she's bound to go back, so if we wait for her to come by-" "We'll find her!" "Exactly." Suddenly, Vanellope felt a shiver go down her spine. "Nevermind. I think she's near by." "How can you tell?" "You know that feeling you get when someone who wants to hurt you is nearby?" "No, not really." "Well, I have it right now." Vanellope quickly scurried behind Ralph. A girl with brown hair walked up to Ralph and removed her goggles. "Sir, you may wanna step away from the kid." "Why?" "Let's just say I've got some un-finished business with her." "No! I'm not letting you hurt my friend." "Look, tubby. I don't know who you think you are or who you're dealing with, but I can make it so things get real messy, real fast." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah. And unless you wanna get in on the 'fun', I suggest you get your ugly, red kester outta the way!" Ralph shook his head. "No." "That's it!" Ri4 swung her sledge-hammer at Ralph, knocking him across the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ri4. "What're you looking at?!" She yelled. Ri4 turned to Vanellope and snarled. Grabbing her by the collar, she glared at her. "Where is he?" "He who?" "You know!That crazy old man! I know he's here!" "Y-You mean Turbo?" "Yeah! Him!" "I-I don't know. I mean, we killed him!" "Liar! He's alive, and I know it!" "No he isn't!" Vanellope began to wave her arms around. "Yes he is!" Ri4 dropped Vanellope and raised her sledge-hammer. "You have five seconds to tell me before I-" Ri4 was cut off by a strange yelling sound. Ralph ran right into her like a freight train, causing her to fly into a wall. Ri4 coughed and rubbed her head. She stood up and brushed the rubble away. "Okay, you asked for it!"

Ri4 grabbed her hammer. She stood ready for the slightest sign of movement. "What the heck is your problem?!" "My problem? You don't just bulldoze someone and expect to-" "I mean, why are you attacking Vanellope?!" Ri4 snorted. "I'm looking for someone. Okay? And last I checked, he was in that demon game!" "Looking for who?" Vanellope stood up. "She's looking for Turbo." "Turbo? He's dead!" "No he's not, you stupid bag of-" "Ri4!" Ri4 turned around. "Oh boy..." "What's going on? I thought you were grounded!" "Again, not my mother." Kim walked over to Ri4 and grabbed her hood. "Let go!" "Really, I expected more from you! Why were you out here in the first place?" "Just shut up! Damn it! It was some personal junk that needed to be taken care of!" "Like terminating random people?" Ri4 folded her arms and glared at Ralph. "Mr. Macho here thought he could take me on." "Take you o-are you kidding me?! She came out of no where and tried to kill my friend!" Ri4 gave Ralph a kick in the shin and turned her back to him. "And if you think I'm gonna say sorry, your wrong. I'd sooner jump in a ditch and die!" "I can make that happen!" Ralph snarled. Kim reached in her pocket and pulled out a whistle. She blew it and raised her hand. "Enough. Firstly, Ri4, apologize to Ralph." "No." "Pac-Man?" Ri4's face went pale. "Fine. I'm sorry. Sorry you're such a weak opponent." "Wha-" Kim looked at Ralph and sighed. "That's as close as you'll get." Ri4 nodded her head and tucked her hammer away in her sleeve. "Now, Ralph, you apologize for running her over." "No!" "Do it. Now." "I am a grown man! I do not apologize like a nine-year old!" "Fine. Apologize like a grown man, or so help me god, I will see to it Ri4 finishes her job." Ri4's face lit up. "Nah, you don't wanna listen to her." "Ri4, shut up." Kim gave Ralph an icy glare before he caved in. "Fine. I'm sorry I ran you over." "Good. You two made up, now Ri4, you're grounded." "What?! You can't do that! You don't even have legal authorization over me!" "Acctually, I do." "For all I know, you could be a spy! Or an anti-virus malware!" "Do you even know what that is?" "Yes!" Ri4 shoved her hands in her pocket before returning her gaze to Kim. "No...but still! I don't have to listen to you!" "Game; NOW!" Ri4 stood there for a second, trying to be defiant, but gave in after a minute or so. Ri4 packed up her things and left. As she walked by Ralph, she muttered some bad words. Kim began to clean up the mess.

Vanellope looked at Kim and giggled. "I can't beleive you got Ralph to apologize for something!" Kim looked up and smiled weakly. "It's become a habit." "What?" "Making people apologize." "Why?" "Well Ri4's often shinanigans get her into quite the trouble. If it wasn't for me, she'd have been exterminated a long time ago." "But she's a virus. Why would you stick up for her?" "Well, I have reason to believe she's my sister." Vanellope looked at Kim and cocked her head. "Sister?" "Yeah. When Ri4 first appeared, we thought she was just a virus. But after a while, we, I noticed she had skills and actual feelings most viruses lack. She just stood out. I took guardianship of her." "But she's still a virus." "Well, there's always been something wrong with the game. A mystery fighter who was never un-locked, one or two boss fights with no boss. I've never seen the manuel to the game, but I have reason to believe she was supposed to be that character." "That doesn't make sense, but okay." Kim shook her head. "They never do."

Ri4 returned to her game, head hung low. Today had been a less victorious day for her. Which was of course dissapointing. The only thing that could make her happy again was annoying a certain someone. Ri4 clambered onto the limb of a tree and giggled softly. In her hands, she craddled six water balloons. "This'll get'im good!" She cackled. Ri4 hummed a tune as she waited. Suddenly, she heard the faint noise of grumbling. "Okay, here we go!" Postioning her self in a ready stance, she waited until her target was directly under her. "BOMBS AWAY!" Ri4 dropped the balloons. A loud splash errupted from the bursts, slightly spraying her. "HA! THAT'S THREE TIMES THIS WEEK!" It was Ralph. Not the Ralph she had previously met, but the one from her game. He looked up with an un-amused face. "You little-" "What? You wouldn't cuss at a sweet little thing like me, would'ja?" "Yes! I would! You brat!" Ri4 smirked. "Aw, did I upset you? Gee. It was just an accedient." "No it wasn't! And you know it!" "Well, what'ch gonna do about it? I've already gotten you once today." "No you haven't." "No, no. Not you you. The other you." "Other me?" "You know, the-oh yes. I forgot. You're dumb." Ri4 began to make jestures with her hands as one would do for a baby. "There...is...two...of...you! The...old...one...and...you!" "Stop talking like that!" Ri4 stopped and put her hands on her hips. "You know? 1982? The, um, you know. I'm gonna wreck it? He was the first Ralph?" Ri4 frowned. Maybe this Ralph was denser than the original after all. Ralph looked at her solemly. He started to walk away, which was quite unusual of him. Right now, he'd normally be trying to kill her. Ri4 threw another balloon at him. Ralph continued, un-phased. "Hey! Stupid! I'm not done with you!" Ri4 scowled. Today had been pure junk. First she had to apologize to one Ralph, and the other had left her hanging. What was happening? Soon she'd have to stop calling Felix blue-bells!

The next day, players flocked to the new machine. Now, instead of one un-ruly line, there were two. Side by side. Children were eager to play the classic arcade game, and then play the sequel. It was a busy day, so Ri4 was left alone. Ri4 decided that today, she would pay her little 'friend' a visit. Maybe interigate her. But she couldn't let Kim, or Vanellope, know it was her. She did feel a little guilty for acting so hastily and almost hurting her. Ri4 changed (Or glitched) into a red plaid shirt with crimson shorts. She had an orange strap that went over her shoulder like half a pair of suspenders. She now had knee high socks and her hair seemed more un-kempt than usual. "Perfect." She said, smiling in satysfaction. Ri4 started off for Sugar Rush, when she waas stopped by the Serge Protector. "Name?" He asked in his usually dull and monotone voice. "Ria." "Where are you going?" "Sugar Rush." "And thing else?" "I dunno. But you need to loose some weight." Ri4 continued. "Proceed." Ria smiled and got into the kart.

When she arrived, Ria heard the faint sound of motors in the distance. She could smell the maple scented fumes that ran off of syrup. It was a pleasing smell, more or less. But she didn't come here to smell things. Ri4 pressed on, though tempted several times by things that would create beautiful pranks. As she made her way through the sweet wonderland, Ri4 couldn't help but feel as though she was beeing followed. Being constantly paranoid, she decided to go up to higher grounds in order to escape whatever was pursuing her. Ri4 quickly climbed up the tree and stood at the top. "Now if I where a racer, where would I be-" "Hello!" Ri4 jumped. She looked over yonder to see Vanellope standing on a branch on a farther off tree. "Hi." "Who are you? Some racer?" "Uh, no. Just doing a little browse." "Nothing personal, but aren't you a little old to be in this game?" "Were you following me?" Vanellope nodded. "Yeah, why?" "Please don't follow me. I have this thing, you know, I turn around, punch you in the gut. You sem nice enough." "Yeah, thanks for the warning." Ri4 leaned against the branch and sighed. "I'm looking for someone." "Who?" "Well, you see, I'm looking for, gee, King Candy. Is that a little weird?" "Yeah." "Yeesh, I knew it. But, you haven't seen him by any chance, have you?" "No, not since he died." "About that, I've acctually got some tid-bits that say other wise." "Tid-bits?" "Nevermind. So if he were to say, was still alive, where would he be?" Vanellope thought for a moment, swinging her legs that were dangling off the branch. "Well, depends on why you're looking for him." She replied, suspiciously. Vanellope narrowed her eyes at Ri4. "Is that you again?" "Who?" "Ri4?" "Nope! Never heard of her!" "How did you know she was a girl?" "Because that's a girl name. Doy!" "It could be a boy name." "Are you kidding me?" Ria looked at the sky and muttered something. She rubbed her eyes and turned back to the tree. Vanellope was no longer there. "God-ARGHH!" "You were saying?" Ri4 turned around and jumped. She swung her fist, barely missing Vanellope. "I told you I would-ARGH! Are you gonna tell me or not?!" "Again, depends on why you want to know." "I want to know, because I've got some import business to take care of!" "What business?" "You're just a little pest, aren't you?" "What'd you call me?" "A pest. What, do I need to spell it out for you? Or are you just that dumb?" "I am not dumb!" "Figures, you are a baby." "Oh yeah? Atleast...atleast...ATLEAST I'M NOT A STUPID VIRUS! A STUPID VIRUS THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT!"

Ri4 froze. Her disguise had failed her. Ri4 returned to her regular self, still shocked. "Stupid...virus?" Right then, Ri4 felt what may have been her heart shatter. "That's...right. I'm a virus." Ri4 looked away. The realization of such things was not a pleasurable topic for her. "Oh my god, I didn't mean-" "It's okay. That's what I am. I just, I mean, why deny it? I'm just that stupid, worthless virus that everybody wants to get rid of!" Ri4 sat down and shook her head sadly. "I guess I deserve it." Vanellope frowned. She knew what it was like to not be wanted. To not be cared about. But there was a difference here. This time, she was the one picking on her. There was no happy ending for Ri4, unlike her. She didn't have a game, and was simply created from excess data. She wasn't even a 90% solid being. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that that'd hurt you." "Hurt me? No. Bring back over two decades of un-pleasant memories? Yes." "Well, it's just, I was angry." "Yeah yeah, that's what they all say." "Well I mean it. I know what it's like to not be wanted." "Oh yeah? You're the high and mighty president. How would nobody want you? How could no one want you?" "Well, people thought I was a glitch. They thought I wasn't supposed to exist." Vanellope sat next to Ri4 and smiled. "I thought that I was alone. And then I met Ralph. Turns out people didn't like him so much either." "Well I'm not so lucky." The two were silent for a while, before a thought popped into Vanellope's head. "How were you so, so brave? Against Ralph? I mean, even I'm afraid of him when he's angry." "I guess you could say I deal with him everyday." "No way." "Dude, I come from a game where he's one of the main characters." "So, there's two of him?" "Yep. Mine is a heck of a lot softer than yours." "How so?" "Well, for one thing, he most defenaintly is in character. Meaning, he's got serious anger management issues. And he likes to keep to himself. And make everyone's life a living hell." Ri4 smiled and scratched her ear. "Yeah, but I like to get back at him alot. Think of it like me avenging everybody he hurts." "Who exactly does he hurt?" Ri4 looked at Vanellope with a confused look. "Just a question!" "Okay, okay. He pretty much hates everyone, me being the highest on the list. Knots the Dog, Nik, Dedetsu, Kim, Felix-" "Felix?" "Yeah, you know, whiny guy? Whimpy? Talks like he's from the 1930's?" "Oh, so there's another him too?" "Yeah." Ri4 smiled and hugged her knees. "But it's just a fun to prank him."

"Why are you looking for Turbo?" Ri4's eyes widened. "T-That's personal." "No. When you attack my game, it becomes my concern as well." "Right, I forgot." Ri4 shifted around un-comfortably. "Well, I don't remember much before, but I remeber messing around in this game before. I can't remember what I was doing there, but I do remember seeing him. He must've been doing something bad, because he threatened me. I told him no, and he threatened me again. I threw something at him, and he shouted some cuss words. And-Next thing I know, I'm in a game with people calling me a virus." "Yeesh." "And I know he's got something to do with it. That's why I need to find him. He is alive, and I know it." "How do you know?" "Because, when I went near him, I got this freaky migrane. I've been having it ever since I came here. It's the mixture of mixed emotions, messed up coding, and locked sequences that does it. " Ri4 clutched her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. "Yep, he's alive!" Ri4 stood up. "I've got a bastard to take care of." She pulled out her sledge-hammer. Cluthing it, Ri4 ran off. "He's...alive?"

"Ralph! Ralph!" Vanellope ran through Game Centeral Station. She searched frantically for Ralph through the large crowd of gaming characters. She wasn't very sure about following Ri4's advice, but if he was alive, Ralph might wanna know. Vanellope's black boots thudded on the polished tile. She slipped and fell face down. Picking herself up, Vanellope continued. She spotted Ralph just arriving from his game and waved her arms in the air. "RALPH!" Ralph didn't hear her. "RALPH!" Ralph still didn't hear her. Glitching rapidly, she went up by his ear and yelled. "RAAAAAALPH!" "AUGH!" Ralph jumped, acciedentally flining Vanellope off his shoulder. "What the heck Vanellope?!" "It's Turbo!" "What?" "Ri4 said he was alive!" "First of all, why were you talking to her, second of all, SHE'S CRAZY!" "Look, she seemed pretty sure that he was alive. And we can either take her advice, or if he is alive, be obliterated!" Ralph helped Vanellope up, still not believing her. "Look, that girl is crazy! When I say she's 'special', I don't mean gifted! She's a virus! You never trust those!" "Well you trusted a glitch. Why can't I trust a virus?" "Because, well, you didn't try and kill me!" "Look, glitch, virus, we aren't that different! The only difference is that there is no happy ending for a virus! I'm sure that if you got to know her, she's alot like you!" Ralph looked at Vanellope, clearly not amused. "I am not like her." "Oh yeah? What would you do if you knew that someone had ruined your life. Huh? If you knew that you were more, but one person took that more away? I'm telling you! She's not lying!" Ralph sighed, arguing with Vanellope sure took alot out of him. "But what if she is? You saw what she would have done to you." "Really? You're worried about me? I can just glitch away, you doop!" Vanellope raised her eye-brows at Ralph. "If you don't help, I'm goin' alone." "Fine." Ralph exclaimed. "But if this is just a trick, I'm gonna-" "Gonna what?" "I don't know!"

Ri4 slowly made her way through the candy swamp. Every step she took made her excruciating migrane grow. "This way." She told herself in a solem voice. "YOU MONSTER! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Ri4 slammed her sledge-hammer into a tree. Bits of candy flew everywhere. Ri4 froze when she heard foot-steps behind her. "HI-YAAH!" Ri4 turned around, plunging her fist into her pusuers stomache. "Ri4!?" Ri4 opened her eyes. "What're you doing here?" She hissed. It was Kim. "Well, someone told me that you were ona little 'quest'." "Lemme guess, that little snitch Vanellope?" "Hey!" Vanellope shot out of the darkness and stood on her tip-toes. "This 'Snitch' came here to help you! SO you'd better be nice." Kim rubbed her stomache. "What exactly are you doing here anyway?" Kim groaned. "I'm hunting someone." Ri4 looked at Kim and folded her arms. "But I guess you're here to ground me again." "No, I'm here to help." "How?" Kim pulled out a small silver pistol and cocked it. "Woah! Why do you have that?" "I need leverage." Ri4 clutched her heart. "Were you gonna kill me with that?!" "No, why do you ask?" "Where the hell did you get that anyway?!" "I go places." Ri4 shook off the fear and turned to Ralp. "And you're here, why?" "I really don't know." Ri4 shurgged. "Fine, if you loopey-doops wanna come, I guess you can." As the group got started, Ralph looked at Ri4 and frowned. "You'd better be telling the truth." "What? Little 'ol me? Tell a lie?"

"-and since then, he's been dead." Vanellope had just concluded her story about her and Ralph's adventure. "Yeah, y-yeah. That's good to know." Ri4 cupped her ears and looked at the sky. Her head-ache was getting worse. As the migrane worsened, Ri4 began to glitch. Her speech patterns slowly turning to code jibberish. "Ri4, are you okay?" Kim asked, worried. "I'm fine-LEAVE ME ALONE-ow my head!-I'm so sorry for yelling! I didn't mean-why do you ask?" "Well, your emotions seem to be all over the place." "Naw, it's just a-what's wrong with me-a side effect. This Turbo's gotta have some-will you ever shut up-seriously messed up coding for-wow! This place is so pretty-me to be spazzing like this." Ri4's emotions weren't the only thing spazzing out. Her facial expression would change often and her words would become nothing more than lost syllables. "I-I-I'm sure I'll-G-Get over it soon." Ri4 rubbed her head. Her face changed from a cool calmness to an excited grin. "I'm super excited! You think we're gonna find him! This is so much fun! It's like hide-and-se-e-ek!" It became hard for Ri4 to hold a steady emotion. Vanellope shook her head and frowned. "Even my glitches weren't that bad." "I don't get why this Turbo guy would hang around here for so long. If what you told me-has anybody ever noticed that rock? I think w-we passed here before-was true,wouldn't he want to stay somewhere less obvious." Ralph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sadly, not everyone is that smart." "Wait, then again, that's the least likely place he'd expect anyone to look for him! But then again, we might've known his plan, making it obvious to us he was there! But what if it was so obvious, he thought that it was perfect!" "Ri4, are you spazzing again?" "What? No." Ri4 looked at Kim. "Why would you say that?" "Nevermind." The four continued, some less enthusiastic than others. Ri4's spazzing made for some hilarious moments. Every so often, Vanellope would stop, consumed by laughter. "Vanellope, that's not-what the heck are you doing?! Keep going!-very funny." "Ha! You said what-butt!" "I can't control-get up, or I'll skin you-it. That's like making fun of-oh! Pretty butterfly!-a little kid's broken leg." "Well, you're just all over then place!" "What ever. Just keep-what was that?!-moving forward." Suddenly, Ri4's glitching became worse. "eh-eh-eh-I-I-I-ah-I-ne-e-e?!" "What?" Ri4's face suddenly became emotionless. Her eyes becames dull. "Oh crap." Kim helped Ri4 up. "Ri4. Ri4?" "Ne-e-e-e-8466333PR0GR4MC0ULDN0TB3F0UN D245." "What's going on?" Ralph asked. "I think someone set up some anti-virus software." Kim shook Ri4. Ri4 remained limp and life-less. "Pac-Man." Ri4 shot up. "W-Where?!" Kim nodded. "Yep. She's alive." Vanellope walked over to Ri4 and giggled. "What is it with you and Pac-Man?" "I don't talk about it." "Why not?" "Let's just say we aren't the best of friends." "What happened?" "I said drop it." "Fine."

Ri4 decided to run ahead of the group to scope out the area. Ignoring her emotional problems, she trudged through the swamps. The game had become increasingly darker, and from what she was seeing, was no where near what the intended age group should be seeing. The peppermint trees were now faded, the red stripes a vivid crimson. Ri4 continued, ignoring this. Kim had told her not to go ahead, but she had ignored her. Turbo, King Candy, who ever this guy was, he would pay. Ri4 strode on nonchalantley, with her hands buried in her pockets. "Okay, Ri4. It's just a forest. Nothing more. It's not like they programmed threatening creatures into this game. Yeah, I-I'll stick with that." Out of every emotion, Ri4 had wished she could have the brave one. The dark woods were very un-settling. With every step she took, Ri4 became more paranoid. It seemed as though that there was always some sort of beast hiding in the candy shrubery. Ri4 took a deep breath. "W-What the hell have I got myself into this time?" Ri4 kicked a pebble and looked up. After a few seconds of studying the sky, she began to run. A huge swarm of birds flew past her, consuming her in a cloud of black feathers. Ri4 waved her arms around, trying to scare them away, but her efforts were in vain. Ri4 fell onto the ground and into a puddle of sticky goop. Her brave facade would not last much longer. As she got closer and closer, her fear grew.

"Hey Ria!" "Yeah big brother?" "You did good today." "Really?" "Sure! I mean, you just began, but you did good." "Cool!" "I think you could even have quite a carrer. You know, after they retire me." "Why would they do that?" "Sometimes, people get bored of the usual. They want something new. That's where you come in." "But what if they don't like me?" "Well, then you keep goin'. It's not like they're the ones doing anything special."

What were these strange conversations in her head? The voices were groggy. Meaningless! But yet, she couldn't bear to part with them. Who's voices were they anyway?

"Trouble. I knew it. That girl is trouble!" Ralph frowned. Ri4 had run off beyond visual range and had disappeared from sight. Not that he was expecting any less. "She's just...excited!" "No, she tricked us." Kim put her hands on her hips and growled. "Ri4 would never trick anyone like that!" "Are you kidding me?! With all the stunts she's pulled, I'm suprised she hadn't tried this earlier!" "Oh can it! It's not like you know her!" "Yeah, but I've seen enough to know she's trouble!" Kim bent down and picked up a stick. She raised it and hit Ralph over the head. "Hey! What was that for?" "Accusing her of lying!" "Well she is!" Kim stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "I've known her for over ten years, you bag of wet cement! I know when she's lying! I think I can tell when she's serious! And right now, I trust her more than ever!" Kim hit Ralph again, making sure he fell into the candy goop below. "Okay, what was that for?" "Being a stubborn jerk who judges children. **Children!**" "How do you even know that?" He said wiping off his face. "For all you know, she could be fifty! She's a virus!" "Would you stop saying that? And she's not just a virus! She's family!" Kim clenched the stick tighter. "I've been in custody of her since she was three. I've taken care of her, I've helped her, I've taught her. And having everyone call her a virus? It's not like she chose to be what she is. Anyway, have you ever noticed she acctually has a self-conscience? Not many viruses can claim that!" Kim threw the stick at Ralph, barely missing him. "If you won't help her, I guess I should." Kim started to walk away. Ralph had to admit, he did feel rather guilty. But it wasn't his fault! He turned to see Vanellope moving forward as well. "No, no, no. You are not going-" "Yes I am! Ri4's no different then me! People both gave us bad names, they stereotyped us. She's got the same problems I had. And if you won't help her, I will. Because that's what I learned from you." And with that, she left Ralph. For the second time, he had been left alone.


End file.
